


my generation

by talkaboutcarpediem



Series: fear of the unknown [6]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Poems, Poet - Freeform, Poetry, mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkaboutcarpediem/pseuds/talkaboutcarpediem





	my generation

those who tell others  
that the world does not care  
are the ones who are doing the deed of not caring  
they are the bitter ones

when they had first gotten a taste of the world  
when they were bright-eyed and full of hope  
and then treated with animosity  
so the light they once had left and the  
thirst they had for curiosity was left unquenched

and now in today’s world  
the world that is progressing towards acceptance for all  
and more welcoming than it had been in the past  
these people now try to dispirit the youth of today  
the youth that still have hope

they dishearten the you which are this world’s future  
the youth that are continuing the age old fight for acceptance for all  
but what they do not know is  
that these youths aren’t just full of hope

they’re full of a raging fire that will not be  
extinguished until their goal has been reached  
because let me tell you  
i am one of those youths.

and i’m here to secure every person in our future  
liberty.


End file.
